battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Wish
I Wish is the first opening theme of Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. The song was sung by the Backdraft Smiths. Lyrics Kanji= 気付けば周りの物が見えなくて 時計の針すら気にならなかった 答えが無いなら積み重ねればいい 後少し少しだけこのままで居させて 両手を拡げればあの雲を突き抜けて 僕が描いたものが届きそうな気がした 風を集めながらアスファルト蹴り上げて 全てをかけて飛び出した 傷みと引き換えに理由が見つかれば どんなに楽だと思うかも知れない 繰り返し滲んだ気を紛らわせて ただ少し少しだけ失くさないように 両手を拡げればあの雲を突き抜けて 僕が描いたものが届きそうな気がした 風を集めながらアスファルト蹴り上げて 答えの無い旅へ駆け出した I want to share in the joy with you, it's my wish. The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise. 君が選んだ全て間違いなんて無くて この闇を照らしてく道標になるはず どんなに離れても同じ空の下 この坂を越えれば届きそうな気がした 僕の目に焼き付くあの日の景色さえも君が感じられるように I want to share in the joy with you, it's my wish. The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise. |-| TV Size= Kotae ga nai nara tsumi kasanereba ii Ato sukoshi sukoshi dake Wasurenai youni Ryoute wo hirogereba Ano kumo wo tsukinukete Boku ga egaita mono ga Todoki souna kigashita Kaze wo atsumenagara asfuaruto keriagete Subete wo kakete tobidashita Itami to hikikae ni Riyuu ga mitsukareba Donna ni raku da to omou kamoshirenai Kurikaeshi nijin da kiwomagirawasete Tada sukoshi sukoshi dake Nakusanai youni Donna ni hanarete mo onaji sora no shita Kono saka wo koereba todoki souna kigashita I want to share in the joy with you It's my wish The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise |-| Full Song= Kidzukeba mawari no mono ga mienakute Tokei no harizura ki ni naranakatta Kotae ga nai nara tsumi kasanereba ii Ato sukoshi sukoshi dake Kono mama de isasete Ryoute wo hirogereba Ano kumo wo tsukinukete Boku ga egaita mono ga Todoki souna kigashita Kaze wo atsumenagara asufaruto keriagete Subete wo kakete tobidashita Itami to hikikae ni Riyuu ga mitsukareba Donna ni raku da to omou kamoshirenai Kurikaeshi nijin da kiwomagirawasete Tada sukoshi sukoshi dake Nakusanai youni Ryoute wo hirogereba Ano kumo wo tsukinukete Boku ga egaita mono ga Todoki souna kigashita Kaze wo atsumenagara asufaruto keriagete Kotae no nai tabi he kakedashita I want to share in the joy with you It's my wish The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise Kimi ga eranda subete machigai nante nakute Kono yami wo terashiteku michishirube ni naru hazu Donna ni hanarete mo onaji sora no shita Kono saka wo koereba todoki souna kigashita Boku no me ni yakitsuku ano hi no keshiki sae mo Kimi ga kanjirareru you ni I want to share in the joy with you It's my wish The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise |-| English (TV Size)= It's alright if answerless questions pile up But don't ever forget... Even just a tiny bit If I stretch out both hands And pierce through that cloud I feel like I can reach The thing which I drew Kick up the asphalt while gathering wind And leap out with everything at stake If you find a reason In exchange of pain There might be some comfort The repeating blur is a distraction However, don't ever lose it Even just a tiny bit However far apart we are, we're beneath the same sky I might reach you if I can cross this hill I want to share in the joy with you It's my wish The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise |-| English (Full Song)= When I came to, I couldn't see what surrounded me I didn't pay attention to the hands of the clock It's alright if answerless questions pile up Let me stay as I am... Even just a tiny bit If I stretch out both hands And pierce through that cloud I feel like I can reach The thing which I grew Kick up the asphalt while gathering wind And leap out with everything at stake If you find a reason In exchange of pain There might be some comfort The repeating blur is a distraction However, don't ever lose it Even just a tiny bit If I stretch out both hands And pierce through that cloud I feel like I can reach The thing which I grew Kick up the asphalt while gathering wind And set out on an answerless journey I want to share in the joy with you It's my wish The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise What you chose wasn't at all a mistake It's sure to become a guide to shine through this darkness However far apart we are, we're beneath the same sky I might reach you if I can cross this hill So that the scenery of that day burned into my eyes Can be felt by you I want to share in the joy with you It's my wish The only way to connect with you is the beautiful shining sunrise Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme